


Why So Serious?!

by BadassBAP



Category: B.A.P, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom, daejong - Fandom, daeup - Fandom
Genre: Crime, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, Jung Daehyun - Freeform, M/M, Moon Jongup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassBAP/pseuds/BadassBAP
Summary: Jongup is a university student who by the nights dresses as Joker and steals money. But one day he falls in love with an innocent boy named Daehyun. (Sorry that I don't make good descriptions, the story is more interesting than the plot I wrote)





	1. Meeting You Again

                                   The weekend passed, Jongup was getting ready for university. He hated Mondays, but he had to go to school, as he was looking himself in the mirror he was cursing about how much he hates university. Before he left he said a quick "Goodbye" to his mum without waiting for her reply. As he was walking to school, he was thinking that in one week he will buy his own apartment cause he was old enough and wanted to be indepedent. When he arrived, he was walking with half closed eyes and an angry attitude, he waited outside the door from his classroom until the teacher unlocks it, as he was waiting he heard a small "Hey!" when he turned to look with the same look he saw Himchan, Himchan was a new student in the university, he was older than him, but the first time Himchan came to this university he asked Jongup to help him with the rooms, Himchan was trying to approach Jongup as a friend, but Jongup was distant like with everyone, Himchan had already made friends he didn't need to talk to him, but the other was trying to make company to Jongup cause he had no one, Jongup said a simple "Hi!" , Himchan chuckled, looked down and then back at Jongup and said "You're not in the mood, right?!", Jongup did a small smirk and just nodded, then Jongup's teacher and classmates came so Himchan said bye and left.  
                                     The bell rang, everyone rushed outside, Jongup walked slowly towards a bench in the yard and started eating his sandwich. When he finished, he saw Himchan with his two friends, he knew the one was Junhong, students were calling him Zelo, and he never saw the second one, he tried to notice, when he saw his face his eyes widen, it was the boy he met on Friday night, he quickly smirked to himself and thought 'This will be fun' , he quickly grabbed a random student and said in a serious tone "Who's this guy?" , and pointed at the boy, the other student said "Ouch man! Ah this, this is Jung Daehyun" , Jongup let go of the student, he chuckled and thought 'Sweet name' , he was lucky that Daehyun was at his school, now he had more time to learn about him and tease him a bit.  
                                  Daehyun said everything that happened on Friday night, Himchan and Zelo started laughing loudly and Zelo spoke first "A guy dressed as Joker?!" , Daehyun had his lips pushed forward a bit, wide cute eyes and nodded, Himchan held his laugher and said "It's ok Daehyun, maybe he was just a crazy guy, forget it" , Daehyun shook his head with a cute expression and said "I hope cause I pass from there every Friday since I train my vocals in a music school" with the last word he smiled, Zelo and Daehyun were 4 years friends, even if Zelo was younger, but Himchan was new so he got surprised and started asking questions. When the bell rang, everyone was heading to their class, all three of them got in seperated classes. As Daehyun was walking in the hallway to go to his class, there weren't many students, almost no one, but then he heard footsteps behind him and he felt stared at, when he turned to look he saw a boy with a bored and kinda threatening look on his face, his eyes widen in shock and quickly headed to his class. This boy was Jongup, Daehyun didn't know him, Jongup chuckled and thought to himself 'I love the frighten look on your innocent cute face, Daehyun. Let's see how more can I make you be afraid' with his last thought he chuckled sinisterly to himself and headed to his class.


	2. Your Breath On Me

It was Friday, the school hours had almost ended. Daehyun was late for the last lesson, so he almost start running while holding four books in his hands, but as he was running slightly he hit someone with his shoulder and his books fell on the floor, he quickly started picking them up and the person he hit helped him, when he looked he saw the boy who looked at him creepily, Daehyun's eyes widen a bit, and said a "Thank you" when the other one gave him the books, the boy, who was Jongup, chuckled a bit sinisterly and never took his eyes from Daehyun. Then Daehyun ran in his class leaving Jongup behind him, he thought to himself 'What a creep' , then he knocked on the door, he heard the heavy voice of his teacher saying "Come in" , Daehyun quickly got in and bowed "Sorry Mr. Bang" , he felt the teachers eyes piercing him, when he looked he saw almost a death glare and Mr. Bang said in a low heavy tone "Why are you late Jung?" , Daehyun widen his eyes while pushing his lips forward and said in a cute tone "Sorry Mr. Bang Yongguk, I just....I just tripped while walking" then all the students start laughing, Yongguk said in a loud threatening tone "Silence!" , he looked at Daehyun, who had wide apologizing eyes, he chuckled from his cuteness and said "This was the third time you're late in my lesson, but ok sit" , Daehyun bowed thanking him and sat silently while looking down on his desk, Yongguk chuckled and sat on his desk too thinking that how can he be mad at Daehyun, when the other is so cute and looking at him with his wide bright eyes.  
                                   It was Friday night, Youngjae told Jongup that he needs him to steal money from another gang, Jongup didn't mind and did as he was told. He went to steal these money really late in the night. He easily stole the money, without anyone understanding, when he walked out the building he quickly ran away fast. He was on the top of an abandoned house and screamed, that's it he was feeling the adrenaline through his veins, he was feeling alive, his heart was beating really fast but and he felt satisfied, then he just started laughing, this is everything to Jongup, feeling the freedom and enjoying every moment like his last. He then started leaving, as he walked down the house, he saw Daehyun walking quickly and looking down, Jongup's eyes widen like crazy and smirked sinisterly showing his teeth, then he quickly approached Daehyun and did a small sound so Daehyun could notice, when Daehyun looked he got scared, he did a cute expression and shook his head and said a silent "No" , Jongup went close to him, now Daehyun was touching the wall, Jongup had his head leaned on the side, he went really close to Daehyun, now Daehyun was feeling Jongup's hot breath on his neck. Jongup's lips almost touched Daehyun's neck and said in a psychotic silent tone "So beautiful" and he started marking one spot on Daehyun's neck. Daehyun whimpered and grabbed with one hand Jongup's muscle and with the other the wall. When Jongup stopped he look at Daehyun's black spot on his neck, there was a bit of red paint on the sides of it, Jongup chuckled, he looked at the Daehyun's scared expression and he quickly left. Daehyun had teary eyes, he was shaking from fear, he pouted and started running home. He didn't know what to do, his vocal lessons were finishing at this time always and he couldn't ask his parents to pick him up cause they lived in Busan. He was so annoyed and scared.


	3. It Was You All This Time

When Jongup left Daehyun he rushed to Youngjae's office, without knocking he stepped in, when Youngjae noticed him, he got up and said "Hey you're here....you're quick" with that Youngjae approached him, as he tried to take the sack of money, Jongup held them tightly, he looked at him with killing eyes and said in a low tone "You owe me money from the previous job and for now" , Youngjae's body posture straighten, he inhaled and said "Ok....but not now....next time" , this made Jongup chuckled nervously, he threw the sack on the side and grabbed Youngjae's wrist "Don't play with me Youngjae, you will get burnt" , Youngjae's eyes widen in shock and said in voice full of anxiety "I don't even know your name....you didn't even say a nickname.....how do you expect me to pay all the time, I just know your phone number that's all" , Jongup tighten his grip around Youngjae's wrist, he put his free hand behind Youngjae's head and brought him really close and said angrily "I don't care! I said I want money or else I'm gonna burn this place with you in it" , Jongup leaned his head on the side, looking at him with crazy wide eyes, Youngjae's eyes were full of fear and said "Ok, I will pay you" , Jongup let go of Youngjae, then Youngjae put money in a suitcase and handed it to Jongup, Jongup giggled psychotically, he went too close to Youngjae's face and said in low sharp voice "Why So Serious?!" and quickly turned around and left.  
                                         Next day was Saturday, Daehyun got off his bed and looked himself in the mirror, he was still so sad about yesterday night, he looked his neck in the mirror and saw the black mark. When he ate his breakfast he decided to call Himchan, when he answered he said "Hello Himchan? Can I talk to you" , then he heard Himchan's heavy voice "Good morning Dae! Yeah tell me, what's wrong?" , Daehyun inhaled and said in sad voice "Hyung, yesterday this guy harassed me again" , then he heard Himchan "Who? The guy with the face paint" , Daehyun said in the same tone "Yes! And if you don't believe me come over and see it by yourself" , Himchan said while it was obvious that he was upset "You want to report him to the police?!" , Daehyun shook his head and said "No, I don't want to have any problem with the police, I just thought......I you could pick me up with your car at Friday nights" , there was a moment of silence, then Himchan spoke again "Ok...there is no problem" , Daehyun said in full of surprise "Really? Thanks hyung!" , with that he hung up. Daehyun wanted to test if the crazy guy will harass him if he's with Himchan.   
                                   Monday  Jongup got up and headed to school, he was kinda happy even though it was Monday, just because in the afternoon after school he would move to his own apartment. When he arrived at school, he noticed Daehyun hiding his neck, Jongup chuckled and thought of how cute can this boy be. As the school hours were about to end, Jongup rushed to Daehyun who was taking his books from his locker to leave, when Daehyun turned he saw Jongup, he jumped on position, he touched his heart and did a small sound, Jongup smirked sinisterly, he went so close to him, that now Daehyun's back hit the lockers, Daehyun frowned his eyebrows in annoyance and said a bit loudly "What do you want?" , Jongup leaned his head down without taking his eyes from Daehyun's and said "Why So Serious?!" , with that he chuckled and left. Daehyun was in complete shock, is this the crazy guy dressed as a villain who harasses him in Fridays? He didn't know how to react and what to do.


	4. Behind The Disguise

                                             Next day at school Daehyun rushed to Himchan, he said in a voice full of hurry "Morning guys! Hey Himchan can I ask you something?" , Zelo said in a bit angry and cute low tone "Good Morning" , so did Himchan, Daehyun looked around him to see if the boy was here, but he wasn't so he just described him hoping that Himchan would answer, Himchan was thinking, but suddenly he understood "Ah! You mean Jongup....Moon Jongup" , Daehyun's eyes widen cutely and he clicked his finger "Really?! Thanks hyung" , Zelo looked both of them cutely angrily and said "Hey! Tell me too" , they both laughed, Himchan put is arm around Zelo, he brought him close and said "Nothing Junhongie" , Zelo pouted, but then shrugged cause he didn't really care. Then the three of them heard a loud clap from behind, when they turned they saw Yongguk looking at them a bit angrily and saying "What are you waiting for? The bell has already rang" , they all did a small 'o' and ran to their class, except Daehyun that before he could leave he heard Yongguk saying "Aish Daehyun! You're late for every lesson" , when Daehyun looked at him with wide apologetic eyes, he saw Yongguk giggling and shaking his head, Daehyun just ran to his class too. He always liked Yongguk, he was the only teacher that Daehyun almost always forget to do homework, but he was never mad at him and he was the only teacher that Daehyun was most of the times late to his lesson, but still Yongguk was forgiving him. During the breaks Daehyun was searching to see if Jongup was here, but he wasn't, now he's almost sure that Jongup is this guy.  
                                                Jongup was in his new apartment, he had seen the news, that they were about him, he punched the wall and cursed. He didn't go to school because of the news and maybe he won't go tomorrow either, he just wished Daehyun wouldn't give any description to the police. Friday came, Youngjae called Jongup and said in a low voice "I need you to steal from another gang too", Jongup did an angry sound and said "What?! I can't today! Police is chasing me!" , he heard Youngjae chuckled mockingly and saying "What?! Is our badass criminal mad....calm down sweety, I'm sure they won't catch such a great thief like you, won't they?!" , Jongup hit his fist on the coffee table, he got up but tried to keep his temper, he exhaled and said "Done only if you pay me" , he heard Youngjae laughing and said "Of course, sweetheart, I will, like I always do", Jongup tighten his fist to hold the bad words he wanted to say, instead Youngjae was giggling sinisterly.  
                                                  The night came, Jongup stole the money, he was on the top of a house, he looked around him to find Daehyun but he couldn't, unfortunately he didn't notice Daehyun hiding and looking at him. Normally Himchan would pick up Daehyun, but Daehyun told him that he doesn't need to because he wanted to ensure himself that this crazy guy was Jongup. When Jongup started leaving, then was Daehyun's chance, he said a loud "Hey", Jongup frowned his eyebrows and turned around slowly, when he saw Daehyun his eyes widen a bit in surprise, Daehyun said hesitantly "Moon Jongup!" , Jongup then smiled fully and crazily, he slowly stopped his crazy expression and winked at Daehyun slowly. Daehyun's eyes widen in shock and started running from another way home.


	5. Follow Me

                                                Daehyun was running as fast as he could, Jongup followed him without Daehyun understanding. When Daehyun arrived in his apartment, he locked the door and closed the curtains, Jongup smirked sinisterly and understood that Daehyun wouldn't call the police, so he decided to warn him at Saturday night. Now he headed to Youngjae's office. When he arrived to his office, Youngjae got up and said "Great job my sweetheart....Oh! You look upset" the irony was obvious in Youngjae's voice, Jongup looked at him and chuckled sinisterly "Don't play with me Youngjae! It's the last time I warn you and.....just...just don't you ever call me sweetheart" , Youngjae laughed loudly, he went really close to Jongup's face and said in a low tone "And don't you ever boss me around again" , Jongup started laughing histerically, suddenly he stopped, grabbed the back of Youngjae's neck and put a knife on it, he was looking at him with wide crazy eyes, instead Youngjae had his eyes open in complete shock and fear. Then, Jongup let go of Youngjae and started laughing, Youngjae shook his head and said in upset voice like a whisper "You're mad" , he quickly gave him the money and Jongup left.  
                                               It was Saturday, Jongup watched the news and realised that Daehyun had said nothing to the police, he chuckled and thought 'You're such a baby Daehyun....but if you play with me you're gonna get burnt. And you lost' . The time passed, it was about 00:00, Jongup was ready. As he arrived on the opposite house of Daehyun's, he was spying him from his window. Daehyun was talking on the phone and as Jongup thought it was Himchan or Zelo, Daehyun looked outside the window, but Jongup was on the most shadowed part of a roof. When Daehyun hung up the phone, he went to his room to leave his phone, then was Jongup's chance to get in his house, he made it and got in quickly, when Daehyun came he saw Jongup, he was in complete shock, Daehyun said while he was upset "What do you want from me?!" , Jongup had his head hanging low and wasn't moving from his spot, after some moments of silence Jongup raised his head a bit and said in low curious voice "You didn't betray me to the police even though you know who I am......so......do you like me?!", Daehyun had a cute scared expression on his face and said "I just don't want to have any problem with the police.....so respect the fact that I didn't betray you and leave me alone" , Jongup started laughing, when he stopped he approached Daehyun, he caressed with his index finger Daehyun's jaw and said in low tone "I see.....well Daehyun the problem is now that someone knows my identity......so, you must stay on my side or else......" with the last sentence Jongup standed behind Daehyun, now he was feeling Jongup's breath on the back of his neck, this brought goosebumps to Daehyun, he turned to look at Jongup and said in loudly "Why did you reveal yourself to me?" his eyes got watery, Jongup was looking at him with half closed eyes like he was in peace, he smirked and whispered to Daehyun's ear "Follow Me.....Trust Me" with that he exhaled slightly in Daehyun's ear, Daehyun had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open in pleasure, then he closed his mouth and looked at Jongup cutely "But you won't hurt me?" , Jongup giggled crazily and said "I never did and I never will" with that he put his arm at Daehyun's back and brought their bodies close. That's what Jongup wanted for so long, a beautiful boy next to him and even helping him sometimes, now this boy was here and Jongup would take his chance.


	6. The Deal

                                                   Jongup left Daehyun's apartment with satisfaction. Daehyun had asked him to give him time to decide, but Jongup knew that he had persuaded him, he would just wait for a week or even less, either way Daehyun would have to pay, maybe even with his life, if he knew Jongup's secret. On Sunday, Daehyun was trying to clear his mind to think about what Jongup told him, he couldn't trust Jongup, but he knew that if he doesn't corporate, Jongup would hurt him. He really wanted to ask Himchan's advice, but Daehyun knows that Himchan will tell him not to do it. This time was really hard for Daehyun.  
                                                     Monday came, Daehyun hadn't really slept, he was so anxious about Jongup's offer, he took his decision. when he arrived at the school gates, he saw Jongup waiting him with his head up and with his hand holding his school bag from his should and falling on his back. Daehyun exhaled, while his cheeks puffed a bit, Jongup walked towards him and headed him to a narrow small street that almost nobody was walking there. He looked Daehyun's face, but Daehyun was looking down, breathing heavily, Jongup had his eyes half closed like he was bored and said in a bored tone "So?....what's your decision?" , Daehyun breathed out loudly, he raised his head and looked Jongup in the eyes and said "I will do it" , slowly a sinister smirk was forming on Jongup's face, he leaned his head on the side and caressed Daehyun's cheek, Daehyun was looking on the side with froned eyebrows and a cute expression. Jongup approached his ear and whispered "We're gonna have so much fun" with that he backed off and did a loud laugh which brought goosebumps to Daehyun.  
                                                  Jongup informed Daehyun the times and days he goes to steal, he told him not to keep in contact with him in public so nobody would ever suspect them. It was break and Jongup was sitting on a bench in the school yard, he was looking at Daehyun without Daehyun realising it, suddenly his phone rang, he answered without taking his eyes from Daehyun "Hello?" , then he heard Youngjae's sweet voice "So, Hi! Em....I want you to do me a job....this time it will be a lot more difficult, so....you'll have to steal money from one of the worst mafias" , Jongup chuckled and said "Nothing is impossible, mostly for me" , he heard Youngjae chuckled and said "I hate you so much.....but I love you too" , Jongup laughed and said "Same" , Youngjae started explaining what was Jongup's job. Jongup was thrilled cause this time he would take Daehyun with him and he wished everything would go right, cause they only have one chance.


	7. You Complete Me

                                               It was Friday night, before Jongup would go to steal with Daehyun, he informed him to wear a disguise. Jongup was waiting him on the roof of the same house he goes to after he steals the money. He heard the sound of a door opening, when he turned he saw Daehyun with half pink and half light blue hair, with white face paint, a heart sign on his left cheek bone and dark blue eye contact lenses. Jongup's face was in amazement, he did a small "Wow" , Daehyun just giggled a bit and said "You told me to wear disguise" , Jongup smirked evily.  
                                                        When they finished stealing the biggest mafias in Korea, they run to the house that Jongup always goes to, the threw the money down, Jongup ran on the edge of the roof and screamed, when he turned to look at Daehyun, he saw him that he was in shock, Jongup smirked, while approaching him he said loudly "How was that?!" , Daehyun took his eyes from the ground, his fast breathing calmed down, he raised his head and looked at Jongup and screamed "It was amazing!" , Jongup quickly hugged Daehyun's hips and raised him up, they were both laughing.  
                                           Jongup told Daehyun to go home, so he could deliver the money to Youngjae. As Jongup was going to Youngjae's place, he was smiling and smirking, he felt much better that he found his other half to another human. He knocked on Youngjae's door and when he heard a positive reply he headed in, Youngjae got up from his chair and said "Hey! You look happy. Did you bring the amount I told you to?!" , Jongup started laughing maniacally while looking at the ceiling, when he stopped he said in sharp voice "Yes! Like always!" , Youngjae's mouth was slightly open, when he closed it he said "I don't know why I hired you?" , he tried to take one of the sacks that Jongup was holding, but Jongup held them tight, when Youngjae raised his head to look at him in shock, Jongup leaned his head on the side and said "My money first" , Youngjae pressed his lips together and quickly brought the money to Jongup. When Jongup looked the amount of money he said in crazy sharp voice "Next time I'll need more money,you know" , Youngjae was looking at him angrily in shock and said "Why do you do this, we agreed on the certain money" , Jongup was looking at him intenesely with bored eyes, he did a small crazy laugher and said "Why So Serious?!" and left Youngjae's office.  
                                              When Jongup arrived at Daehyun's house, he got in from the window of the living room. He knew Daehyun wasn't sleeping cause the light in his room were open, when he got in silently, the door was already slightly open, when he opened it to see Daehyun, Daehyun turned around and said in a playful voice "I was waiting for you" , Jongup smirked evily and hugged Daehyun from his waist, Daehyun's hands were around Jongup's back side of his neck, they started kissing passionately for some moments. Then Jongup stopped him and said "So you like it?" , Daehyun giggled evily and cutely said "Hmm, I liked the adrenaline and....my hot partner" , Jongup chuckled and started kissing Daehyun even more passionately. When they broke the kiss Jongup said out of breath "I've got to go. Try to stay hidden, nobody must know who you are and....mostly nobody should see us together" , with that he kissed Daehyun one more time and left from the living room's window, as he was heading out he took the money from the floor and left. Jongup felt something in his heart and stomach, this was the feeling of being complete, he was happy that he had Daehyun, he has started to love Daehyun so much. Well, for the money, he wouldn't tell Daehyun, he would tell him after Youngjae would pay him even more.


	8. Our Crazy Ending

                                                 As weeks passed, Daehyun and Jongup stole many times together, they were the best partners in crime. It was night, Daehyun and Jongup would hang out but with their own way.They were both dressed with their outfit and they were on the top of a really big house, they started screaming, feeling the air on them and feeling the freedom in their bones. When they stopped, they laid in the middle of roof, Daehyun had his head on Jongup's chest and said "So....you're a thief 1 year now. You work for a young man named Yoo Youngjae and......you do it for adrenaline.....I love it" with that he lifted his head to kiss Jongup, when they stopped Jongup said "So, you were a beautiful innocent boy, who didn't want to admit he loves to be reckless.....I love it too" , with that they both laughed. They both sat and started kissing passionately, after some moments they stopped to take breath, their foreheads touching, Jongup said out of breath "You complete me" , Daehyun look at him, obvious that he was touched after Jongup's words, now he started kissing Jongup even more passionately and between the kisses he mumbled "You....complete.....me" .   
                                              They were heading to Youngjae's office, Daehyun wouldn't get in, he would just wait outside, they would go there cause Jongup wanted to tell him that these weeks he doesn't have time, this time he would spent it with Daehyun, but of course he wouldn't tell that to Jongup. As they were heading, they saw in a dark corner, Himchan having his arms around Zelo, and Zelo had his head in Himchan's chest, Jongup did a confused look, instead Daehyun giggled sinisterly and said "I always knew they liked each other" , Jongup chuckled but said nothing.  
                                                  Jongup quickly finished his talk with Youngjae, cause even if Youngjae would refuse Jongup didn't care, but either way Youngjae accepted it quickly. Jongup came out of his office with a really serious look, so Daehyun looked at him with sad expression and said cutely "What happened?!" , Jongup slowly turned his head on the side to looked at him, he giggled and said with his sharp voice "Why So Serious?!" with that he pulled Daehyun from his waist and started kissing him passionately. They headed to the house Jongup always went after stealing, Daehyun sat in the middle of the roof, well Jongup was in the edge again, even if it was night the gray clouds were obvious, it would rain soon, but now it was chill air, Jongup turned to look at Daehyun and said loudly "Do you feel this?!" , Daehyun smiled fully sinisterly, Jongup raised his hands like victory sign and screamed "This is happiness!" , Daehyun quicly got up and ran to Jongup's arms, Jongup hugged him around his waist and Daehyun around his neck, they started kissing, Daehyun abruptly stopped and said "Let's stay like this forever" , Jongup started laughing, when he stopped he leaned his head on the side, he cupped Daehyun's jaw and started kissing him slowly and passionately. Indeed, Jongup wanted to stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>     Hey readers :D sorry that I finished it so quickly, school started and it's so difficult :( of course a put a little Himlo scene, cause it'smy favorite shipping along with Daeup ^_^ if you want me to make more chapters tell me and when I'll find time I'll do it!!!! I wanted to make a Himlo fic, but Jongup's "Why So Serious" made me do this fic!!! Thanks for reading and thanks for your patience!!


	9. Who Is Jongup

                                     Jongup is a 21 years boy, he is in a university and he lives a good life. He's father is the most famous doctor in Korea, but Jongup wants to feel something more than happiness, he wants to feel adrenaline. When he become 20 he decided to steal money, he knew he didn't need them but he just wanted to feel the recklessness, but of course he would hide his face, so he decided to dress as the most famous villain Joker. When some gangs heard of him, a leader of a small mafia decided he wants to work for him, his name was Yoo Youngjae and he was one year older than him, Jongup of course didn't accept to work for him because he knew that if he did, he should show his face, so he agreed to do sometimes the job that Youngjae gave him. He was now doing this "job" one year now. Jongup didn't have friends, he had some people just saying hi or a handshake, either way he didn't need friends. He liked his life like this better, by the morning a silent student and by the night a thief.  
                                   It was 23:00 o'clock, when Jongup had robbed a labeled shop, he was on the roof of a low house, he was holding a black sack of money in his hand and was looking around him so he could jump down without hurting his legs or without being noticable. As he was looking, he heard quick footsteps and fast-breathing breath, when he looked with half closed eyes, he saw a beautiful boy with balck hair, with big red lips and wide eyes open walking this narrow street quickly. Jongup chuckled silently and decided to play, he threw the sack of money next to the boy, he hitched and look in shock, then Jongup jumped from the low house and approached him, the boy was so scared that he was looking at him with frowned eyebrows in sadness and he was just backing off until his back hit the wall, Jongup had a playful look on his face and a small smirk,he approached him and went really close to his face, now the boy was feeling Jongup's breath on his face, then he decided to look at him, then Jongup leaned his head slightly and said "Why So Serious?!" , he quickly took the sack from the ground and left really quickly. The boy's chest was moving up and down and his breath has heavy and loud , he quickly managed courage and left for home as fast as possible.  
                                   As Jongup was heading to Youngjae's place, to give him the money, he was smirking while the thoughts of this beautiful young boy were running his mind. When he went inside Youngjae's office, he saw Youngjae with a bit of anger on his face and said "What took you so long?!" , Jongup exhaled angrily while looking on the side and threw the money on Youngjae's feet, Youngjae did a sound that made obvious that he felt offended and said "How dare you?!" , Jongup turned quickly to look Youngjae's face, he grabbed him by the jaw and said in a low tone "Watch your words. Without me you wouldn't have earned all these", with that he quickly left Youngjae's office while Youngjae was saying something to him loudly. When he went home, everyone was already sleeping, he had left while his family thought that he slept. He went to the bathroom to wipe off the paint on his face and the slightly green hair, when he laid on his bed, he thought that he should get paid at least a bit from the job he did for Youngjae and he couldn't stop thinking about this sweet innocent boy.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story is also on Asianfanfics under my other account name 6AngelsBAP


End file.
